A Scattered Dream Is Like A Far-Off Memory
by CallUponFire
Summary: Roxas, Xion, and Axel are three best friends living in a town called Enigma. All three have families and attend the local high school. Everything any normal teenager would do, but little do they know that a dark secret is being kept between them, and nobody remembers what happened. Rated M for some later chapters. Had to have fun w/ it. Rox/Xion Sora/Kairi, maybe Riku/Namine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The waves crashed against the shore as the early morning sun began to rise over the horizon. Gulls laughed as they hovered just above the waves in hopes of making a meal out of any small sea creatures that were foolish enough to linger at the surface level. Small sandpipers skittered across the sand searching for small bugs that could be snatched up easily. A cool, light, pleasant sea breeze blew from off the waves, rustling the patches of weeds that grew near huge sand dunes. It was 7:00 on a Saturday morning, and the beach was completely empty, except for a girl, who decided to take an early-morning stroll down the shoreline. Her shoulder-length auburn hair fluttered lightly against the breeze, and every once in a while she had to push her bangs out of her face with her finger. She wore a white t-shirt and a pink mini-skirt that halted just above her knees and white tennis shoes, one of the typical outfits she chose for the weekends. She was a pretty girl, donning a light complexion and bright, vibrant cerulean eyes that gleamed like a pair of sapphires held up to the sunlight.

She strolled onward across the sand, gathering seashells that she thought were interesting, and pondering the same thing that she always did. She did not know exactly what she was thinking about, a thought that bothered her constantly. She always did this, feeling as if she was trying to remember something, or someone, she had forgotten about a long time ago. It made her sad to think that she was forgetting that certain something/someone, knowing that whatever or whoever it was, it was important enough to upset her. She did not know why, but the thought of forgetting whatever it was she was forgetting saddened her. So, as usual, in order to jog her memory, she took long, early-morning strolls down the beach. For some reason, the sound of the ocean seemed to aid in helping her remember, or at least she liked to think that it did.

The sun climbed higher and higher over the horizon. The auburn-haired beauty yawned as she looked out to sea, watching as the waves curled and rolled towards shore. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that whoever it was that she was forgetting was thinking about her just as much as she was attempting to remember them. For some reason, she trusted that whoever it was would come back to her again. She could feel that same small spark of hope grow bigger each passing day. "I know you can't hear me, whoever you are," she began, "but I know that you made a promise to me. You said that one day, you would come home, and I made a promise that I wouldn't forget you." She thought on what she just said, and she felt a tear stream down her cheek. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep that promise." She sniffled and wiped the tear from her cheek. _I think it's time for me to go home now_, she thought. With that, she turned and began the walk back to her house. Before the last turn back into her neighborhood, she took one last glance out at the ocean, and gave a faint smile.

_I know you'll come back someday. I miss you, whoever you are._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"…Roxas?"

A voice sucked me back into reality.

"Huh?"

"You were spaced out again," my red-headed friend stated with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, sorry," I replied, itching the back of my neck. During our smoke breaks, I had a tendency to space out like that. My best friend, Axel, leaned his chair back against the wall, rested his legs on the table in front of us, and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "That seems to happen a lot lately. Are you _sure_ you're okay?" he questioned. I simply nodded and smiled at him. He just rolled his eyes and took another drag from his cigarette. Axel was a really tall 19-year-old with long, red hair and teardrop tattoos under each bright green eye. He was really laid back and on most days, a good person to have a conversation with. Every day, we would hang out in the backyard of either my house or his house and smoke, and, sometimes, have weird conversations about subjects only teenagers could come up with, like what we would do during a zombie apocalypse or what stupid things we would do over the summer. I always enjoyed hanging out with him.

My shifted my vision from Axel to the swing set in his yard, where his two younger siblings, Seth and Sara, were playing. 5-year-old Sara was having a blast on the swing as her 9-year-old brother, Seth, pushed her high into the sky. I turned my attention back to Axel, who set his chair back down on all four legs and was now staring cautiously at his brother and sister. I looked back at the two. Seth was pushing Sara a little too hard, and Axel knew it. He stood up and hollered at Seth to slow down, not wanting to see his little sister fly into a tree. Axel was always a good big brother, and they both looked up to him as a role model. One night, Seth stole one of Axel's cigarettes, and Axel heard him coughing outside on the back porch from the intensity of the smoke inside his virgin lungs. When Axel confronted his little brother about the situation, Seth told him that he wanted to be like his big brother. When I heard this story, I couldn't help but laugh. It was cute that Seth attempted to mimic Axel's smoking in an attempt to be just like him.

Axel walked back to his seat and plopped down in it. "Like a good sibling, Axel is there!" I sang melodically. He chuckled. "Don't expect to save more on car insurance," he joked. I laughed and put my cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. Axel followed suit, and turned his attention back to Seth and Sara. "Come on, kiddos! You two haven't had lunch yet!" he called out. Seth instantly bolted into the house like a gopher would dash into its burrow, leaving little Sara all alone on the swing, not knowing how to stop herself with her tiny legs that couldn't reach the ground. She never liked the idea of being left behind anywhere, even if it was 10 feet from her own house, and started to snivel and cry. "Ah, shit," Axel mumbled, and went to her rescue, catching the swing and lowering it to a halt. Sara leaped into her savior's arms and buried her head in his shirt. Axel chuckled and hoisted the little girl up and carried her on his hip up to the porch. Almost immediately, her cries subsided, leaving behind only sniffles and she poked her little head up to look at her brother. "There now, all better?" he asked sweetly. She sniffled and simply nodded. He chuckled warmly at the sight of her pouty lip and slightly puffy eyes, causing Sara to blush and bury her head in his shirt again. We laughed at her cuteness and went inside to prepare lunch for the 4 of us.

Axel put Sara down and busied himself in the kitchen. I wandered into the living room and planted myself on the couch. Seth was sitting in rocking chair across the room, flipping through TV channels when he finally decided on Prometheus. I smiled. Seth had no fear when it came to suspenseful horror movies. I shifted my gaze from the TV screen to the blank walls of Axel's living room. There were no picture frames or anything hanging up or anywhere else in the house, but I'm sure there used to be. One would think that a family would have all sorts of pictures of everyone together and pictures of the kids, but not here. The truth is, this house held dark secrets. Axel's mother was a morphine-addict and an alcoholic. According to Axel, she wasn't always this way. She used to be a sweet, kind, loving parent until her husband was killed in a construction accident while she was pregnant with Seth. Soon after giving birth, she was in a car accident and had to go through hip surgery. She was prescribed morphine to help manage the pain. She abused the shit out of it, taking it along alcohol all day, every day. She would stay out all night some nights and, other nights, she would bring random guys home from bars and have sex with them. That is how she got pregnant with Sara. During her second pregnancy, she had withdrawals due to the fact that she didn't believe in being on painkillers while pregnant. She would wake Axel up at night just to beat him out of rage from the insomnia she was experiencing. When she gave birth to Sara, she went right back to morphine and drinking, leaving Axel to raise his baby half-sister on his own. If he refused, he was beaten. If he so much as looked at his mother wrong, he was beaten. Seth began to get his fair share of cruel beatings as well, usually black eyes. With Sara, sometimes it would be a more sinister punishment, mostly molestation. Luckily, Axel was always there to defend his siblings, taking more punishment than the two of them combined. But, there were nights in which he and his mother would get into violent arguments that would result in Axel getting locked out of the house and forced to sleep outside, usually to the sound of his brother being beaten and his sister being molested. Axel hated to talk about his mother, and especially despised it when anyone brought it up. The thought of living with her made me cringe. _She was one fucked up bitch_, I thought to myself**.**

"Fuck..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"The bitch is back."

"Oh shit. Should I leave?"

Axel hesitated. "Yeah, you should. I don't want you to have to be here when she gets inside. Sorry, Roxas."

"No big deal. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

We said our goodbyes and I walked out the front door. I crossed the street and turned to start towards home when I saw a black Camaro pull into the garage at the house next to Axel's. I lit a cigarette and turned back around. _I wonder what Xion is up to today_, I thought to myself, and strolled over to her house.


End file.
